Titans
by nuclear bomb-123 testing
Summary: titans i dont own the gorillaz however i do own the titans and i write the songs in the story and reveiw on how you think about the songs
1. Chapter 1 the savior

chapter 1: the savior

It was a normal day at school for noodle she was made fun of she got sent to the principle's office for kicking the shit out of a 14 year old boy for making fun of her, until after school she was talking with her friends, "I think noodle was not fair punishment don't you?"

she said to her friends after they got picked up from the bus noodle started to walk home to Kong studios on till she saw a couple of older kids picking on a small scrawny kid she thought to herself,"(should I go help him no wait they stopped good no trouble to me then.)"

noodle started to walk home after that but she lost the kid over a crowd of people she made it to the street only to have the kid right next to her the light was red and a large fast semi was about to go by but before that the kid walked in front of it intentionally noodle saw this and faster than her mind could process what was happening she was running over there and tackled the kid to get him out of the road she landed on top of him and screamed, "what um mm... Th-the hell we-were you do-do-doing!"

the kid yelled back ,"trying to kill myself sniff im worthless im nothing sniff nothing."

and ran away but being scrawny like him it was easy to catch up to noodle asked him"what is name mine noodle?"

"mine's max sanders its nice to meet you and thanks for saving me"

"no pro-pro"

"its problem okay."

"ohhh.''said noodle and asked "do you want to come to noodles home?"

max hisataed"u-u-um sure."

"great!"noodle mildly yelled

*20 MINUTES LATER*

"so noodle are you from china or japan?"

"noodle from japan look we here Kong studios."she said 2d came and greeted her and asked "whose he?"

noodle dint want to tell them about his suicide attempt so she said"he is noodles new friend"

"okay but he is not touching my games"he said. noodle than began to pout and right on the verge of having a tantrum 2d mumbled "FINE but if any have any scratches on them then hes going to pay for it"

"thanks 2d-sama"noodle chanted and max and noodle played video games until his aunt arrived.


	2. Chapter 2 the parting

Chapter 2: The Parting

4 years later.

"stop max just haha because im winning doesn't mean that you haha can tickle me so haha you can haha win please stop hahaha!"laughed noodle who was being tickled by max because of him losing on a fighting game. after there encounter noodle made max into a cool kid well not that cool but cool, but he still had only 2 friends and those were dan and noodle. dan was a weird kid he always wore a raiden looking hat that was always covering his inter head plus for a 15-year old he was really small. Max had started karate lessons on main street and noodle taught him too so the next time. the bullys came up to him it went like this,

"please I don't want to hurt you." max said calmly,

"you think your tears will hurt me what a bloody dullard!" then one of the bullys lunged at him at him max dodged him and punched him in the stomach max still had his ass beat but he knew that they were scared of him because they left him alone. Max had started to get a raspy voice it turns out he was getting throat cancer it also turns out it wasn't leathel so he wouldn't die by now he sounded like he smoked a pack of cigarets a day.

brinda (max's auntie) started to pack her visa expired but max's was permanent she started to think about leaving him at kong studios but she knew that his mother would be pissed so she started to pack max's bags and found under his bed a picture of him dan and noodle all 11-year old at the fair then brinda said,

"i am sorry"

at about 6:23 max's auntie came in a stuffed car,

"what the hell why are there bags in there?"max asked

"i don't know." noodle answered

. brinda came in thou the car lot and saw murdoc beating 2d,

"where the bloody hell are my bags of wine dullard."

"i-i-i d-oww ont knew owww."

murdoc swiftly kicked him in the groin,

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" 2d screamed in pain

brinda got out of the car and broke them up. This wasn't the first time either she had to break them up,

"stop stop STOP!" she yelled murdoc looked behind his shoulder long enough time for 2d to run to his room and lock the door,

"damn brinda you let him get away.,"

"i dont care just tell me were max is?" she asked

," in noodles room." murdoc answered

she went up the lift and went into noodle's room wer she saw max in his karate gear and noodle in a Halloween ninja costume and they pretend to hit and kick and punch each other.

brinda screamed,"TAKE OF THE KARATE THING AND GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR WE'RE GOING BACK TO AMERICA!"

max and noodle were startled max started to walk over the bathroom to change

"america but b-b-but we-we-we're f-friends pl-please st-st-stay!"noodle cried

max thought when he changed "america but why what auntie doesn't have a job HER VISA"

after max came out of the bathroom brinda started for the lift but max stayed for a bit

"noodle umm bye"

noodle was in tears "umm tell dan I said good bye please dont be mad at m-"

and just before he could finish his sentence noodle hugged him so tight max felt his lungs collapsing

"please dont go please" noodle cried

brinda screamed"GET THE HELL DOWN HERE AND IN TO THIS DAMN CAR NOW!"

"good bye noodle"max said and just like that he was gone going back to america

noodle thought"good bye max"


	3. Chapter 3 the titans

Okay guys hello just to tell you its going to be a pretty long story I was thinking at least 40 chapters and I knew is seems like am rushing it but I have all the ideas written down so it will probley about tell like chap 10 will it slow down okay on to the story

Chapter 3: the titans

ten years later after max went back to america

"damn it why do have to go to america land of the jobless"noodle said angerly

"so that we can see this famous band I think its called the titans or something"Russel said

2D then came into the living room and flicked on the tv and started to surf the channels and asked

"hey were is channel 4 there's going to be a new zombie movie on"

"2D"

"yeh luv"

"do you knew where we're going tonight"

2d thought hard and long

" ummmmmm no"

noodle sighed"we're going to america"

2d asked " why?"

"to meet a new band famous I think" russel said

LATER AT 7:00

"hurry up 2d and you Russel help me pick up the jeep so we can drive there and noodle there's no damn need to bring 15 f****** guitars put like 12 of'em back"

noodle did as she was told and brought back 13 instead because she saw 2d picking up 2 keyboards after getting to into the car

2d had a idea "hey guys you know how long it is to the airport"

they all shook there heads

2d continud"lets do 19-2000 "

murdoc grunted"no that song is kinda annoying and no offense but noodles part is the mos annoying"

noodle clenched her hands into fists after about a hour they got to the airport of course being 4 hours early the boarded the plane and went to sleep they all woke up in the middle of the flight but 2d he and not got any sleep the night before and slept the entire way when they got to america Russel woke up 2d

" yo d wake up man we're here"

" ok russ"

after a half an hour they landed 2d aww-ed in amazement noodle looked mad Russel was tired and murdoc was looking for a pub they got into the hotel russ went bed noodle watched the 2d went with murdoc and murdoc went to a pub the next day they were planned to meet the titans at about 11 pm they all went to sleep

the next day the press were all there to either to drive them to there meeting place or annoy the gorillaz with questions titans were at the empire state building they were sappuos to meet the gorillaz

"where the hell are they yo dan are you sure you said today" steve sighed

"yeh man I now because look at the text I sent to them" dan answered

the text read :yo gorillaz come an meet the titans in america empire state building in 3 days:

"okay so any minute now" mark added

"i dont think there coming dan" said nick

"wait what is that big truck out side "mark asked

"i think its them"steve said

and he was right it was the famous gorillaz they got in the building and 2d said"umm titans where are you"

"here" said dan

after they all introduced themselves to each other they had to do a concert to gether

noodle thought to her self"i had of these max before but from where and dan where where" they were going to do a song by the titans and max started to sing

"why do you call me one of you why do you call me one of you im just a outer space creature why do you call me one of you why do you call me one of you im just a outer space creature just a outer space creature creature creature I was living on mars I was living on ma-a-mars I was living on mars why do you call me one of you im just a outer space creature and I was living on mars"

p.s. Next chap will be a flash back ok and the song I made what do you think of it.


	4. Chapter 4 forming of the band

Chapter 4: forming of the band

noodle racked her brain she was sure she heard of max sanders before

2d asked max "how did you guys form like make the band titans?"

max answered"well first not my band its steve's so steve tell on how the band go together"

"sure man"said steve

**flash back**

"dan do you want to be in my band?" i asked

"what"dan said

"well you great at piano so I thought keyboards are not that diffrent" i mumbeled

"do you have any gigs?" dan asked

"well no your the first person I asked" i said

dan thought for a bit and said"sure and if you dont have a singer then I Know one"

"who"

"max Sanders"

at lunch both dan and i went up to max and said"do you want to be in a band"

"yes but I got no bands to join" he answered

"will you be apart of my band" i justified

"you have a band seriously who's all in it?" max wondered

"me and dan" i said

"yes"

and we went home to practice "steve we need a bass because without it we sound like a harmony" max said

so with that we had additions for it 4 people came 2 thought like a bass bass then we said bass guitar the other 2 were a boy and a girl the girl went spazzy when she it a wrong note and hit dan over the head with her bass leading on picked to be the bass player and to drive dan to the hospital they meet mark there outside the hospital trying to play drums for a charity group he was apart of and he was hired for being there drumist the concussion almost died bu the doctors fixed him up good after the whole incident all dan could do was watch kid shows on the television but the doctors said to the band"let stay at home for the next couple of weeks with that huge gash in his head he would like learn a lot from what was shown to him" so that night the nurse felt sorry for him so she left the tv on for him to watch all she could find was a old ninja movie marathon on the tv so she left it on but the marathon ended after just 5 movies and then after that they showed Rambo, terminator and die hard. The next 2 months he acted strange he was able to do like 4 flips in the air and kick down doors like a old tv hero okay anyway our first gig was in a talent show and we won 20 dollars then after about 2 years of small gigs here and there green day called us to open for them we said yes and that was the start of our road to stardom now we call green day to open for us.

That night they all went back to the hotel the titans and gorillaz were all on the top floor all had there own rooms and they all collapsed to a dreamless sleep

the next day

a post man went up to the front desk

"package for a mr. sanders" said the post man

the clerk said sarcastically "top floor"

the post man went up the elevator to the top floor and went to the first door noodle's door and knocked very hard know ing that at 6 am not many people are up then the door opened a small japanese girl stood in front of him

"package for a mr. sanders miss..."

"noodle"

"okk so any way can you deliver this package to MAX SANDERS I got to go"

and before noodle could say anything he was gone noodle knew that max probley wanted the package and wanted it to stay secret because of the INCLOSED sticker over the package contents so she delivered it to him after a minute of Knocking max came out

"WHAT im trying to sleep here" he said tiredly

noodle scowled and gave him the package

"wow its finally here im sorry noodle do you want to see inside of it"

noodle then got happy she wanted to know what was inside the box after unpacking it max then opened it noodle looked in it and screamed inside was a blue tarantula with silver stripes on it

max said excitedly"she was made in a lab she can jump as high as me"

noodle looked up a 6 foot and 1 inch man and then at the spider terror filled her eyes max continued

"she also can stick up her hairs to form spikes"

he then started to stroke the small tarantula the hair went up and max picked up a piece of stray paper and the spikes went right thou it max continued

"also she can live up to 50 years and grow as large as a small dog but right now shes 2 days old"

noodle then looked at the spider it was as big as her hand max continued

"she also has a truly venomous bite a tea spoon can kill 1 man"

noodle then reached into her pocket and grabbed a knife noodle then tried to stab it but the spider was to quick

" NO NO DONT NO NOT THE TARANTULA!" max yelled chasing noodle who was chasing the spider and that went on for a hour.


	5. Chapter 5 remembering

Chapter 5: remembering

after catching noodle and taking her out of his room max then started to feed has spider flys

he started to think of a name for her"maybe brinda no Maggie no molly no wait molly yes perfect"

he looked at molly jumping 4 feet in the air to catch a a large fly

other room Russel got up to knocking on his door he put a shirt on and answered it

" yeah noodle?"

"Russel max got a huge spider in the mail"

"wait what, max got a huge pie I want a slice"

and with that Russel left the room and started to go for max's room and knocked on the door

"hey man I want a damn slice of pie let me in"

max came to the door "what do you want Russ"

"i want some pie noodle said you got a huge pie in the mail"

"no no no I got a huge lab spider" and max showed Russel his hands and in them was molly

" her name is molly"

Russ looked at max's hands and said "yo were did you get this thing looks cool"

" I got from a online lab saling site thing and well ordered her she cost over ten thousand dollars"

"holy shit were did you get the money"

"well being in a famous and with net-worth of over 10.4 million dollars its not that hard"

after all tour members woke up. Mark, Russ and Dan cooked everyone lunch and breakfast (it was 12:47) with entire floor to them selves they had a kitchen, a living room and a private elevator. After everyone ate they all went there separate ways max went back to his room to look over his hate letters Dan, mark,nick,Steve,Russel and murdoc went to a pub 2d and noodle were going to play video games on till they heard crying

"what is that" noodle asked

" I fink its crying luv"2d answered

they went to investigate and went to all the rooms and put there ears on the doors the first door was max's the crying was coming from there 2d tried to listen

but noodle kept asking questions"why is he crying, why 2d, 2d went to just not listen him, lets go play video games"

then 2d snapped"shut up noods im tryin to listen"

noodle looked like on the verge of crying herself

ontill she heard"im worthless im worthless everyones right I am nothing nothing worthless"

noodle then heard singingit sounded like he was making it up as he went

"sadness comes to one when there well sad let one cry a river and burn there bridge... every one has to deal with sadness but to get over it is a greater deal than the thing itself to sit there and stare at the thing only to find a land of despiar... in that land were all the lost souls of sad beings then I begun to float I relized I was giving in... I willed myself to stay and not to become a sad being... all was good till despair I am trapped in this land a land of despair"

2d was silently crying and noodle busted down the door with the gun slang on her back max had tears in his eyes he found out who noodle was she was his best friend he ran and hugged her and said "remember me you saved my worthless life thank you"

then everything then flooded back into noodles mind and hugged her best friend

2d stood there clueless"um what just happened"


	6. Chapter 6 ghosts

Chapter 6: ghosts

after 2 days of remembering each other everything was back to normal. That night everyone went out for a couple of drinks and all left drunker then all hell 2d and murdoc left early because they both throw there shirts off and stared to fight Russel went with them so neither could drive max, mark, Dan and nick went back to the hotel and that left Steve and noodle.

"um Steve"

"yeah noodle"

"Steve i-i-i think im-im going" and right on Steve noodle puked

"AHHHH!" Steve screamed

noodle who stilled had some barf on her chin smiled " s(hiccup)sorry"

just then the bouncer came and picked up Steve and noodle they got in to a taxi and with in a minute the noodle barfed on Steve again at the hotel Steve was almost 100% sober noodle thou was still drinking

"umm noodle I'll take that" he said

noodle then kicked him in the groin and took the bottle took a long drink and thru the bottle at the wall no was awake and no one woke up noodle looked at Steve and picked him up

"you know Steve your hot when your drunk"

"but i'm not drunk"

"who cares" and started to kiss him and that was what sobered her up her eyes swelled

"WHAT THE HELL AREYOU DOING TO ME"

"you did it not me" and with that noodle ran to her room and Steve walked to his room

next day

max woke up not feeling a hangover he went to checked on molly. he saw a couple of flys and gave them to molly. He picked up his jacket and took a walk to the cemetery he walked up to his auntie's grave

"aunt why did you make my come with you all those years ago"

a voice came up behind him

"hey look down and take what you see"

max did as he was told and saw a bone picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket

"now look in back of you" and max looked behind him and saw a ghost

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed

he ran all the way back to the hotel and ran into his room but just as he put all the locks on his door the ghost came again

"don't scream i'm a ghost of a exorcised phantom am The Has I can defeat phantoms and "

he was cut off by max's screaming

Russel busted down the door and out of no were Del came "who the hell is this i'm the only ghost that they need" Del said in anger

" hey hey man i'm a exorcised phantom am The Has"

max had passed out when 2 ghosts were arguing Russel was just annoyed

2d came into the room"wot the hell"


	7. Chapter 7 return of the cyborg

Chapter 7: return of the cyborg  
inside of the cabnit beeping could be heard the cabnit was on the east side of new york inside was a cyborg she kicked open the cabnit the cyborg then ran to the hotel the gorillaz and titans were living in

back at the hotel

"so when are we leaving for this train thing"max asked

"well we're leaving in two days" nick said after breakfest

they all went into the living room and watched tv then the door burst opened and there in the door frame was the cyborg murdoc seem excited well noodle looked like she was going to visciosly attack it just at that moment cyborg shut down because of low battery life noodle then got up and picked up her katana and walked over to the bot murdoc knew what she was going to do and did not try to stop her but noodle did the oppisite she pick locked her back and it opened to find wires, gears and batterys noodle flicked a couple of switches and changed batterys and then the bot flickered to life noodle then told murdoc " I want her to have completely different personlety and looks and now."

murdoc went to get his tools and started right awy tanning her skin shaping her face diffrently and making a new charater for her.

"done noodle now her name is maggie and I ordered a red wig from ebay so she should be in working order by time the train gets here"said murdoc

"umm murdoc are you going to make this one your slave to" 2d asked murdoc repliad by hitting him in the back of the head

2d said in pain''owww"

**3 days later**

"hey guys the trains here get ready for the tour" nick yelled

it was 5 am of course no one was up so nick grabbed his bass and the biggest amp he could find it was over a foot taller then him and he is 6 foot 1. by 6 am eveyone was kicking nick well he laughed on the floor. At 7am they were all on the train they all had a box car all to them selfs they all practiced their vocals and their instruments. At 4pm they were getting ready for there kick-off for there tour.

"hey nick we is my damn bass" murdoc said very angerly

murdoc remembed the bass nick was using

"its in your case" nick answered

murdoc left to check his case and it was in there. Dan was in the last car, max was in front and 2d was in middle and so on. The concert played feel good inc, outer space creature (see chap 3),clint eastwood, land of despiar (see chap 4) and the titan's new song

**radiation nation**

max sang "it is radiation nation immagrtion termanation quadration forget all that was now there is just... RADIATION NATION datirmanation there was all and none for there was one for...RADIATION NATION if there was anything it was found. Getting there was pain and sorrow but all were rewarded because it was RADIATION NATION.


	8. Chapter 8 dan

Chapter 8: dan

**NOODLE'S POINT OF VIEW**

its been 2 days and the only time dan comes out of his room urrr boxcar for the concerts and the only one who actully talks to him is max after the third concert dan was still on stage for his solo on the keyboard so I wlaked into his room and all I saw was a bed a couple of gun magazines the book magazines and a dresser that had a lock on it so I went to my room and grabbed a hammer after a minute the lock was off I looked inside and saw... weapons grenades, pistols, assault rifles, sniper rifles, knuckle dusters, swords, knives and a lot more I even saw a freakin bazooka in there then I heard a lock click then a voice started to talk "what do we have here a stalker I better take care of them." I turned around and saw dan unshething a large hunting knife

**DAN'S POV**

I looked into noodle's eyes and saw pure terror i caught her by pulling her hair and held the knife to her neck.

**NOODLE'S POV**

dan came to me at first I thought rape then he was holding a knife to my neck I started to cry I thought I was going to be killed then dan put the knife back into its sheth but he was still holding my hair he then let go of my hair and I fell to my knees I was then kicked so hard in my stomech I flow right thru the door and I broke the lock dan then said "stay the hell out of my room or you die. After that I ran to russel's room he was listening to music "russel dan held a knife to my neck and threaten to kill me" I said russel looked paniced and asked "what the hell did you do?" I answered "i looked in his dresser" russel looked at me I was almost crying he then ran to dan's room

**DAN'S POV**

russel came in I was holding a huntind rifle hecame at me and almost caught me but I jumped to the other end of the room noodle then tried to punch me but I dodged it to both of them then came after me I shot the ground by russel and noodle's feet they both jumped at the sound all I said was "f*** off!"

**NOODLE'S POV**

I was frightind by the gunshot and then I blacked out when I woke up dan was beaten and russel had a black eye, a bloody nose, a couple of bruises and a cut on his head. "russel are you okay?" I asked "yeah after you blacked out dan kicked my ass then max came in and took dan down and had to strap him down with duct tape and after dan was taped down max left" russel said max then came into the room "yo noodle you awake while you where out I kicked dans ass and taped him up" max said


	9. Chapter 9 dan vs murdoc

Chapter 9: dan vs murdoc

after murdoc fixed cyborg noodle into maggie she had longer battery life up to 2 weeks without charge she knew how to play all kinds of classical instruments and could sing almost as good as 2d and max and with the different personality she is more like a excited fan and this pleased noodle. Max had to threaten dan to have him stop trying to kill someone. After there seventh concert the tour had a break of 2 days so with that noodle and maggie went shopping

"noodle are you mad or something?"maggie asked

"no mag I just something weird happened with me and steve."but noodle was interabbted

" its actual steve and me" maggie said matter-a-fact-ly

noodle just looked annoy

"sorry continue" maggie said shyly

and noodle did continue "well before you arrived all of us went to the bar and well everyone left except steve and me and what steve told me I barfed on him"

maggie giggled noodle continued " and then after that he said I kissed him and then I snapped back into reility and I was shocked some one had there tongue on my tongue I snapped away and ran to my room" noodle said

maggie was shocked steve and her, weird but she was a robot she would all ways see love the way robots do. After they came back max was out at a local bar with nick and 2d. Maggie went to her room she had not charged herself in 4 days and that left noodle by herself.

**MAX'S POV**

I left after noodle left to a bar I had a drink and I went to burger king and bught burgers for everyone and I ended up dropping them right next to a sewer I just left them there and I walked off I ended up getting lost and at about 7:30 I found some railroad tracks and followed them and found the train I went inside and went to sleep

**NO ONE'S POV**

after max went to sleep dan went into the kichten part of the train and found murdoc punching 2d

"no murdoc I din't take your bass"2d said in pain

"of course you did dullard your the one who always takes it"screamed murdoc

every punch that landed on 2d sounded like a battery ram

dan stepped in"dude murdoc dont do this s*** man it wasn't him it was nick again" and that remark dan was on the floor with a bloody nose murdoc had punched murdoc then started to hit him instead of 2d 2d was shocked and lost in a train of thought dan was being beaten by murdoc then murdoc tried to kick him but dan caught his foot and pulled causing murdoc to fall murdoc tried to get up but dan started to punch him murdoc grabbed dab's left fist and thru him to the ground and murdoc quickly got up but time he did dan just got up they both looked at each other dan knew basic karate and kung-fu and murdoc had been in more fights then him and was stronger they both charged at each other and murdoc punched him in the stomeche causing dan to fall to the floor

murdoc sceamed "YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE YOUR JUST AS A DULLARD AS 2D!" and with that murdoc started to kick dan in the chest over and over and over

on till dan coughed up blood murdoc then picked him up and pinned him to a wall. 2D just stood there when murdoc pinned dan to the wall he zapped back into reality and ran to get russel and noodle.

Murdoc started to punch dan in the face after a good 17 hits murdoc let dan fall to the floor "whoa murdoc is stronger then I thought at least he is done"dan thought but murdoc started to kick and punch him noodle came into the room she tried to kick murdoc but murdoc whipped his fist in back of him thinking it was 2d after noodle got hit she let out a pain cry murdoc then looked in back of him and saw noodle holding her cheek crying murdoc stopped beating dan and went to look at noodle's face.


	10. Chapter 10 dan vs murdoc (after math)

Okay everyone reading this I wrote the songs ok and I know they don't make since but let me tell you something...I DON'T CARE

Chapter 10: Dan vs Murdoc (after math)

**NOODLE'S POV**

I lied on the ground of the train murdoc just hit me he then tried to help me but I got up and punched as hard as I could at murdocs fat head and his eyes closed at the inpact he fell to the floor and passed out dan was on the ground still coughing up blood "are you okay dan?" I asked dan just looked up "yes thank you" then he tried to get up I treid to help him but 2d beat me to him

**2D'S POV**

I helped dan up and he walk off but with a limp then at the door he fell and I saw more blood come from his mouth murdoc woke up and yelled"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YA DUMB ARSE" noodle just glared at murdoc

**MURDOC'S POV**

dan was off coughing up blood I dont care I did worse he got a 6 out of 10 noodle glared at me so I said "sorry I tought you were dullard" and with that remark I was kicked by her and for her size you would think that a kick would feel like a cat running into you no her kick could knock out jay leno

**NO ONE'S POV**

for the next few days Dan was in the hospital murdoc was locked in his room scared that russel would beat his ass max worked on songs nick and mark were all ways playing there instruments steve was in his room always looking up on amazon for cars 2d and noodle where playing video games and talking and russel was trying to break up the has and del from "ghost fighting" then on the day dan was due home russ and steve went to the hospital dan walked to the car without word "now dont let him talk for at least a week okay or he'll have to come back because he ripped his breathing tube okay" the doctor told them when they got home they was a song going on max stoped when they got inside of the train "yo steve when you were gone I finshed the new song big bang and were practicing it listion." max started to sing

"forget it all, it is, it was nothing at all if there is anything all was there. Time. All. Hey hey hey no time nothing existed at least not yet. All before all darkness absolute darkness wait the speck. **BANG** all was created all for there was nothing now everything and I saw it. Galexys and black holes light was everywere but not no the great owl was there no but light everywere else but I was darkened soon to go out I made myself into stars to light all and the darkness to come I was the stars looking down on you in happyness"

steve just looked at max "ummm max that was kinda making you look like god or something" steve said "what no im not sayin that I just... umm tryin to make songs and I thought of this its not like you write the songs I do" max said defending-ly dan just went to his room then after about 10 minutes all of them heard a loud bang noodle screamed "THAT WAS A GUN SHOT" they all ran to dans room how was firing a pistol at the roof there was now hole but a scorch marck the bullet lie next to him "what the hell man "nick yelled dan just looked at him then at murdoc who heard the gun and ran from his room. Dan dropped the gun and tackled murdoc and started to beat him to a bloody pulp when he was done dan looked around the room no one they had all left when murdoc was tackled "h-him s-s-sorry" murdoc cried dan looked at him and thru him out of his room and murdoc ran away from him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: (sorry no title)

Dan watched murdoc run away. he had temptation to grab a gun and shoot him down, but before he could act on it murdoc was in his room.

Dan went to his bed and looked at the ceiling he stayed there for hours, just looking at the ceiling.

the next day the gorillaz were gone to a concert, Dan was caved in his room and the rest were playing and writing music.

"Steve Steve hey I wrote a new song" max cheerfully said

"um... okay whats it called" Steve replied

max was about to start telling Steve the name but then nick came and held up a flier.

Steve looked at it then saying "why would we need that we already have a transportation"

"no this is exactly what we need for our music video for radiation nation" nick said

"well um... but that is not the first music video we are shooting"max mumbled

"but you.. said that we're doing the that song first" nick mildly yelled.

Just as that argument was about to get rough 2d and the cyborg busted thru the door then followed by Russel, murdoc and noodle.

"that f*cking performance sucked arse" murdoc complained

noodle just went into her room with sci-noodle (for know on I'm calling robot noodle sci-noodle okay) 2d went into the kitchen Russel just sat down on the chair

"ohhh murdoc why would you try to go on stage like that" Russel said unforgivingly

"how was I to know Germans where going to be there" murdoc replied

"still there is no need to go on the DAMN stage with your Hitler suit. Why do you even have that thing" Russel continued

"i keep it for political reasons" murdoc defended

max screamed at the top of his lungs "WOULD ANYONE LISTIN TO MY FREAKIN SONG!"

" okay settle down now I'll listen" Steve said

"thank you"

max started to sing

" I walked down the road only to find... A CLASH.

All that was new was withdrew. Demon are the virus. Demons calemins.

All that was... A CLASH a flash a dash.

Demons, angels are not for earth... CLASH.

ALL THAT WAS KNOWN WAS DESTROED the paranoid were annoyed.

No reason for a fight there all bark and no bite.

the Warriors are fake a recreate for a fighter.

No feeling in war no reason no meaning no time all dimes.

I walked back up the road to find nothing. For war was just as useless as Thor before all time. Nothing is the same now... A CLASH"

max started to pant it was a long song with singing from start to end and he had to yell at times Steve just stood there

" that's a f*cking bad ass song!" Steve exclaimed.

max seemed happy that some one liked his song

"yeah I started to write it when.." max stopped and looked behind him nick was in a freaking 18 wheeler

"it is great" nick screamed

Steve just stood there looking at the vehicle everything around him started to go soundless

nick started to rev it up then drove off

Steve snapped out of his trance and tried to run and catch up to the 18 wheeler nick saw Steve and stomped on the brakes Steve grabbed nick by the shirt

"how much did this cost ?" Steve growled "TELL ME"

"okay it was almost 900 grand" nick sighed

Steve just looked at him and let go

"_it could have cost more_" he thought to himself

he walked back to the train and went exactly to his guitar and played

sci-noodle came out of noodles room and asked "were are the guitar cords?"

"i don't know maybe Steve knows" 2d replied

sci-noodle nodded and went for Steve's boxcar inside Steve was writing guitar notes for max's song

sci-noodle asked "where are some guitar cords I need them"

Steve just thru them at her sci-noodle was about to get angry, noodle came in

"you get the cords cyborg?" noodle asked

sci-noodle nodded and they both walked out

after about a hour of none stop playing Steven unhooked his guitar and went to bed.


End file.
